Toma mi mano
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: El día del cometa de Sozin. Toph y Sokka solos luchando por sobrevivir. Un songfic Tokka basado en la canción "Promise" de Simple Plan. SPOILERS de EL COMETA DE SOZIN!


Bueno, esta canción está basada en "Promise" de Simple Plan, este es un songfic que hay que leer con la música. El modo de contar la historia no sólo esta basado en la letra sino tambien en el ritmo de la canción, asi que para facilitarlos aca tiene la canción.en /watch?v3K2Vr2Sa40, asi que cuando la tenga pueden leer el songfic... espero q les guste... besos!!  
PD: No se olviden de comentar!!

**Toma mi mano**

_Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do_

_(Derrumbarse  
No puedo soportarlo  
Necesito un lugar a donde ir  
Te necesito  
Estoy desesperanzado  
No sé que hacer)  
_

El día del cometa de Sozin. La pelea final. Sokka y Toph peleando sobre uno de los dirigibles. Ambos sabían que en cualquier momento podrían morir, que en esa batalla se jugaban la vida. Cada uno era el complemento del otro y aunque no lo sabían no podrían pelear sin el otro. Suki había caído del dirigible.

Sokka se sentía perdido no sabía que hacer, no tenía donde ir, ni cómo luchar desde allí arriba. Su espada y su boomerang le eran inútiles. De no haber sido por el metal control de Toph hubiera estado perdido. Aunque fue el de la idea no hubiera sido posible.

-¡Toph! El metal control guiará a la nave y se chocará contra los demás.

-¡Entendido!

Sokka se sintió bastante inútil cuando Toph lo corrió de aquella manera. Él no podía hacer nada más que mandar órdenes y observar, simplemente era el chico de las ideas. Pero Toph también se había sentido inútil, cuando Sokka la llevaba tomada de la mano hasta la cola del dirigible, ella se tuvo que dejar guiar, que otra cosa podía hacer estando completamente ciega allí.

-¿Alguna vez te mencione que dulce es que hayas inventado el metal control?

-Podrías mencionarlo más.

_  
__We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away_

_(Tuvimos nuestros tiempos duros  
Peleando toda la noche  
Y ahora tan sólo te estás resbalando)  
_

El plan había dado resultado, pero un soldado de la Nación del Fuego salió por la escotilla. Nuevamente Toph se tuvo que dejar guiar como una pequeña niña ciega. Fuego. Los dos cayendo. Sokka sacó su espada, para frenar la caída. Tuvieron suerte de que uno de las salientes de la aeronave los detuviera. Sokka quedó acostado, sobre la saliente, y Toph colgando de su mano.

_  
__Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away_

_(Dame esta oportunidad  
Para hacer a los equivocados, correctos, para decirte  
No, no, no te vayas)  
_

Ambos colgando sobre un vacío.

-¡Mi pierna! ¡Sujétate Toph!

-¡Lo estoy, capitán!

La misma expresión en ambos rostros. El mismo miedo.

"No te sueltes, Toph, no te sueltes"

"No me sueltes, Sokka, por favor, no me sueltes"

_  
__I promise  
__I won't let you down "you down"  
If you take my hand tonigh__t  
I promise  
We'll be just fine "this time"  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
_

_(Te prometo  
N__o voy a dejar que te caigas "que te caigas"  
Si tomas mi mano esta noche  
Te prometo  
Va a estar todo bien "esta vez"  
Si tomas mi mano esta noche  
Si tomas mi mano esta noche__)_

"No dejaré que te caigas" pensaba Sokka para sí.

Y no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que su pequeña cayera. La sujetaba lo más firmaba que podía no quería que se fuera. Pero el apenas podía vislumbrar la cara de terror de su pequeña. Ella no se quería soltar de él, no quería separarse de él.

_  
__Without you "I go through the emotions"  
Without you "it's just not quite the same"  
Without you "I don't want to go out"  
I just wanted to say_

_(Sin vos __"voy por emociones"  
Sin vos __"simplemente no es lo mismo"  
Sin __vos "no quiero salir"  
Sólo quiero decir)_

Sokka sabía que no podía dejarla ir. Sin ella él no era nadie. Ella se había convertido en una parte vital de su ser. No podía imaginar su existencia sin ella. Sabía que si Toph se le iba el ya no podría vivir. No sabía cómo ni cuándo pero de algún modo se le había infiltrado en el corazón, para no desprendérsele jamás. Así que apretó bien fuerte a su pequeña niña. No era sólo la vida de ella la que colgaba de aquella mano, sino también la de él.

_  
__That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away  
_

_(Estoy harto de estas peleas  
Voy a dejar que est__és bien  
Si eso te impide irte__)_

El guerrero de la tribu agua vio el fuego crearse a un costado de él. Estaba cansado de pelear. Quería quizá morir de una vez junto con su amada niña. Dedicarse finalmente de una vez al descanso eterno. Estaba cansado, pero tampoco podía rendirse. Había algo en él que le impedía bajar los brazos. Era una pequeña que colgaba de él. Sokka tomó el boomerang de detrás de su espalda y se lo lanzó al soldado. Ocurrió lo que deseaba, tenían un segundo más de vida. Otro segundo más para tenerla a su lado.

_  
__So give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say  
Don't don't don't walk away  
_

_(As__í que dame esta oportunidad  
P__ara hacer a los equivocados correctos, para decir  
No, no,__ no te vayas)_

Del otro costado otro enemigo más, más fuego contra el que luchar. Le quedaba una última arma, una última esperanza. Con una maniobra llevó la empuñadura de la espada a su palma, y desde allí la lanzó. La espada pegó en el soldado y luego cayó a dónde ellos probablemente lo seguirían. No pudo evitar quejarse.

-¡Mi espada del espacio!

La última esperanza de sobrevivir había caído recién.

_  
__I promise  
I won't let you down "you down"  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine "this time"  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
_

_(Te prometo  
No te voy a dejar caer __"dejar caer"  
Si tomas mi mano esta noche  
Te prometo  
Estaremos bien __"esta vez"  
Si tomas mi mano esta noche  
Si tomas mi mano esta noche__)_

Más soldados saliendo de la nave. Las posibilidades de salir con vida se reducían cada vez más. Ya no podrían hacerlo. Una parte en Sokka aún seguía negando que todo debría de terminar allí. La misma parte que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Toph. El tiempo corría diferente, ahora los segundos ahora eran latidos de corazón. Un tiempo, que pasaba lento mientras aguantaba la respiración, mientras hacían fuerza con la mano. El otro que marchaba rápido, que tenía miedo, cuyos pies apuntaba al suelo lejano.

_  
__Take my hand  
Take my hand "I promise"  
Take my hand "I promise"  
Take my hand  
_

_(Toma mi mano  
Toma mi mano __"te prometo"  
Toma mi mano __"te prometo"  
Toma mi mano)_

Sokka dudó. Las manos transpiradas comenzaron a resbalar, y Toph se fue deslizando lentamente. Justo a tiempo pudo sujetarla, entrelazando los dedos. No iba a dejar que se fuera, no sin él. En su interior veía el tiempo consumirse, el final acercándose. Sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos y en su mano sentía el palpitar de la joven. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos para protegerla, pero ella sólo estaba sujetada a una mano suya. Ya no había escapatoria.

-¡No creo que el boomerang vuelva, Toph! ¡Parece que este es el final!

Terror en la cara de la niña y desesperanza en la del guerrero.

_  
__GO!  
(¡Vamos!)_

Los soldados salieron corriendo.

_  
__If you take my hand tonight  
I won't let you down "you down"  
Take my hand tonight_

_(Si tomas mi mano esta noche  
No voy a dejar que te caigas__ "que te caigas"  
Toma mi mano esta noche)_

Un golpe contra la nave, Sokka gira su cabeza la cual se ilumina con esperanza. Ambos caen y terminan sobre otra nave. El joven del agua siente dolor en su pierna, pero ya termino el dolor del corazón. Al fin y al cabo ese no fue el final. La historia continuaba y ellos formaban parte.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?-dijo Toph incorporándose- ¿El boomerang volvió?

-No, Suki, lo hizo.

La bandida ciega suspiro para sus adentros. "Al fianl si soltaste mi mano, Sokka"


End file.
